


And I Like You

by Blinding_Lights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Explained inside, Fluff, I have nothing against it I love Lashton, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Lashton is more of a side pairing, M/M, Oops, Smut, and the song 400 Lux by Lorde, but basically it's a combination of, but the plot is only based off of it, i'm gonna stop now, maybe a bit of smut idk, my tags getting off topic, oh and breaking the fourth wall, oh btw this is a chronological thing, or well... indirectly doing so, so it's not exactly like the mentioned, sorry Lashton shippers, the fault in our stars au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never been a fan of strong words. I didn't want to have to deal with such strong emotions because in the end it'd be all for naught. I'd save myself and everyone the trouble when I uh... yeah. Like I said I don't like strong words, I don't like upsetting people (that including myself) with them. I don't like the pity and remorse and sadness laced in their words. Talking like there's something to say when really, it's just the opposite. It's coming soon and I'd rather I didn't make too many connections.</p><p>A pretty angsty but also fluffy Malum because I was so angsty on the car ride home from Uni. With side Lashton.</p><p>Alternatively titled "Got a Lot to Not Do". Short first few chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So since we have the basics down (based off of TFIOS and undertones of 400 Lux), may I enlighten you with details? Okay, so. Their personalities are a bit in-tune with their real-life selves but I will be adding the quirky intelligence and endearing awkwardness Gus and Hazel had. Luke and Ash will probably their selves because I didn't want either blind and the other getting their car egged. Also I will be leaving out a lot of slightly unrealistic things because life isn't a John Green book. This is a fanfic made by a 16 year old Uni student who procrastinates. So that's all, enjoy lovelies!

I really didn't want to introduce myself but for the sake of everyone's eyes and ears that were all attuned to me, I had to. Wait, you're probably confused... uh, because, like one you have no idea who I am and why I don't wanna, okay you know what let me just start this over.

My name is Calum Hood, I'm 18 and I'm currently living in the quiet suburbs of Greenvale, Australia. Although quiet and suburb-y, it's not that cliche instance where everyone is up each other's asses and knows everything about you. No we're an indifferent town, with no spectacular goings on, except for the cancer center in the middle of town where people from neighboring towns visit. Anyway back to me, I've got two siblings (both of which have moved out), my parents who constantly worry about my well being, Ashton, my best friend and his boyfriend, Luke.

I have cancer by the way. That's actually the reason why I'm standing in the middle of an empty, multipurpose auditorium in front of other people with cancer and people who have survived it. They're only here as objects of hope, they don't realize that we aren't them and that we still have the possibility of the end. I realize that I've been balancing on the balls of my heels for a good half a minute now, everyone's looking at me expectantly, so I start speaking.

"I'm Calum, uh, Hood. I'm 18 and I have CML." For those of you who aren't cancer ridden and are perfectly healthy, CML stands for Chronic Myeloid Leukemia. To spare you from the long speech my doctor told me and my parents when I was first diagnosed, CML is a slow growing cancer in my bone marrow which in turn infected my blood. I literally run on cancer cells. "So yeah."

"We're praying for you Calum." They all chorus and it's like this for the next half hour, followed by a few activities to get to know each other better. Then we go about our separate ways, hoping that our peers will come back tomorrow. I go home with my mom and then we waste the rest of the afternoon away watching bad day time television. E!News always seems to be our favorite because we're gossip junkies, oops. Then I eat dinner and go to bed.

And that's life for me.

* * *

I wake up to obnoxious giggling. I only know one person who giggles excessively and annoyingly.

"Why are you here Ash?" I grumble. "Let me sleep more."

There's a mixture of giggles and a deep chuckle -Luke- and it's only then that I get concerned. My eyes blink open to find two smiling, idiot blonds. 

"May I help you?"

"Have you really forgotten?" Ashton questions. Forgotten what exactly? They watch me and I guess my emotions translated into my facial expression because before I could ask Ashton what was going on, he tells me.

"Today's our weekly mall crawl!" I stare at him for a moment before covering my body with my duvet and grumbling to myself. The warm cacoon is soon ripped away from my body and I curl up.  "Callie, get uuuuuup!" Ashton whines.

"Ugh, Aaaaaash. Nooooooo." I mocked.

"C'mon please!" I groan and sit up. I rub my right eye with the back of my hand. I glare at the two intruders and huff, crossing my arms. Ashton smiles wide. "You up now?"

"Don't be a sarcastic shit."

Ashton pouts and turns to Luke. "Lukeyyy Calum's being mean!"

Luke tusks and I roll my eyes at them when Luke leans down to kiss his boyfriend. "You two make me sick."

"No, leukemia makes you sick." We all laugh as I cruelly think to myself, ' _No, leukemia makes you die._ '


	2. A Day in a Life, Nothing Ever Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really impress myself with the last chapter... so I'm making a few more before I go to bed. It doesn't really impress me either but then again, it is titled A Day in a Life. I guess we'll just stick to short chapters for now.

I can deal with being the third wheel. Really it's no big deal. I've taken pride in being the mediator, the balance, the front man, of our little trio. Lashton, as I have so cleverly named them, trailed behind me. Taking selfies every so often that I'm sure Luke's phone storage is about to go to it's limit, I mean, have you seen how many photos of Ashton he has? It's sweet and sickening. I'm just doing my own business, every so often to rest. Lashton finally break out of their bubble a little bit after the first hour of our mall crawl has finished. I'm sitting on a bench with my back against the back rest.

"You alright Cal?" Luke asks me, his face contorted with concern. "We can get you a wheelchair if you'd like."

It's not that I need it but when you constantly have aching joints and bones combined with the also very frequent feelings of fatigue, you'd like a break once in a while. But I've got more pride than that.

I let my mouth form a small, weak smile to reassure my friends and wave them off. "No, I'm good. Just that, walking for an hour straight, tires you out you know." The two don't look very convinced so I push myself off of the bench. "C'mon then! I'm getting kinda hungry, I think Taco Bell's around the corner."

That's a complete lie. I'm almost never hungry. 

* * *

 

When I get home, I'm strumming my bass. It's like this all the time, really. I play for a bit then go to sleep, then wake up just in time for dinner. But I've been a bit distracted so I ended up playing longer than I intended to. When I get out of my room, it's already dark. I glance at the time, 8:23, about three hours after I left the mall. My parents are in the living room watching TV, I stroll into the kitchen and get my nachos from the fridge. Putting the nachos on a tray and heating them in the oven toaster and the cheese in the microwave.

I trudge back up the stairs to my room, where I fall asleep with a half a bowl of nachos on my nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really mundane and boring. WHERE IS MICHAEL. Patience yo. Calum also depreciates himself a lot... don't we all? Kudos and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	3. Woke Up Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better brush that tongue.

I woke up with a horrible taste in my mouth and sticky cheeks. I roll off my bed and sluggishly make my way to the bathroom across the hall. When my eyes catch my appearance, I'm thoroughly appalled. There's dried cheese on my face, mixed with my nightly cold sweats and the horrible taste in my mouth is because of an unbrushed tongue. I sigh and turn to turn on the shower. Cold water streams down from the shower head, before it's quickly replaced with warmer water. I strip then step in, lathering my body with body wash and move onto wash my face before rinsing. I wash my hair quickly then turn to the shower taps off, I grab a nearby towel and head to my room. I dress in a tee and sport shorts then head downstairs for breakfast, I greet my parents when I reach the breakfast nook.

"Morning." I yawn and plop down on a chair, careful not to bruise my bum.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Mom says, kissing my on the head while setting a full plate in front of me before walking back to the stove to get herself a mug of coffee. Vegemite on buttered toast and eggs. "Eat up, you're going back to the support group after you finish."

I roll my eyes and groan. "But why." I whine. I grab my fork and dig into the eggs, chewing slowly.

"Because you need to get out more." I give a pointed look to my dad, who is sitting right across from me.

"I was just at the mall yesterday with Lashton." I argue. My mom looks at me confused, then to my dad with the same look which he reciprocates.

"Who's Lashton?" They both ask. I giggle a bit, I pick up my toast and take a large bite. I chew it quickly then pick my plate and bring it over to the space on the counter next to my mom. I only finished a fourth of it, maybe even less but I just felt too full. Must've been last night's nachos.

"Luke and Ashton, Lashton. Duh." My dad hums in acknowledgement. I step out into the corridor then make my way to the living room to watch some TV, next to me a clock reads 10:57. "Wow, it's actually pretty late now." I mumble to myself.

I scroll through the channels for half an hour before it's time to head to the cancer center. My mom forces me to redress myself, make myself look presentable because,

"No son of mine is going anywhere in douchebag frat boy clothing." Thanks mom.

* * *

 

I hate myself for wearing such skinny jeans. They're constricting my legs and I know that even though I have more cancer cells in my body than I do blood, it's a miracle that I haven't moved on to Acute Myeloid Leukemia yet, I would still like to feel the circulation. I'd rather my legs died with me on my death bed rather than in my mom's car on our way to the support group.

I'm in the car with my mom, on our way into town to the cancer center. I complain to her the whole way, asking why I have to go repetitively when all I really wanna do is go to sleep and listening to loud rock music then slow down by listening to depressing songs by the queens of depressing alternative pop. Lorde, Lana and Marina are my guilty, depressing pleasures... maybe I do need to get out more. I stop whining a little bit before when reach the parking lot of the center because my mom stopped repeating the same answer to my questions. I begrudgingly get out of the car, throwing out a quick 'I love you' to my mom before walking through the entrance. I'm confused when the room is empty, wasn't this support group almost everyday? It's not Sunday, which is the only day there isn't a meeting. I make my way to the receptionist's desk and ask about the situation. I'm met with a middle aged, colored woman with graying hair contrasting against her natural black hair.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" She asks politely, giving me a smile. I return it with a small, sheepish smile.

"Uh, the support group? I know it's supposed to be today but when I got to the room it was empty, is it cancelled for today or something?"

"Oh, sweetheart, the support group has been moved to the first floor. You'll need to be a bit more observant dear." She giggles playfully and points to a sign next to the desk, which read, 'Cancer Patients Support Circle, moved to the first floor. Room 201'. I blush and chuckle at myself.

"T-Thank you." I say as I make my way to the elevators.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. The elevators are out of order, maintenance is still working on it. Should be up and running when you get out though." She informs me.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll take the stairs then. Thanks again!" I walk up the stairs then walked down the corridor to search for 201. I round a corner when I suddenly bump into someone. We both topple over, I land on top of the body and I hear a deep, pained groan.

"Okay, ow." I look up and I'm met with green eyes. Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PATIENCE YO. Don't worry, I'm torturing myself too. I really want Michael to come into the picture already. Kudos and constructive criticism is deeply appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Calum's pretty pessimistic isn't he? Oops. I'd appreciate constructive criticism to make this story better! As well as kudos and words of encouragement to keep me going :) Oh, also if you guys see any grammar/spelling errors please tell me because I absolutely hate when that happens. I get all twitchy and uncomfortable and my mind will linger on it until I fix it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
